Hidden Feelings
by Just Kickin' It
Summary: Kimberly's feelings for Jason have always been there. Will she finally tell him?


A/N: Just a one-shot about Jason and Kimberly. I only recently started watching MMPR again and am currently at about episode 11, so please forgive any mistakes I made. Please review, leaving any critiques.

Kimberly Hart was lying in her bed wide awake. She had retreated to bed about two hours ago and had not been successful with her plan of actually getting a good night's sleep. She had been having this problem for the past week.

Kimberly knew the exact reason why she couldn't sleep, and that reason consisted of exactly three words: Jason Lee Scott. Ever since the whole Divatox incident, Kimberly had not been able to get him out of her head. Everywhere she went, her thoughts were consumed by him.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. She had the biggest crush on him starting towards the end of seventh grade. At that time, Jason was just a teenage boy who was more focused on martial arts than on his best friend's crush.

Kimberly learned how to hide her crush well by the beginning of eighth grade and tried to take interest in other boys. She started by dating Alex Wilcox, the captain of the basketball team. Kimberly and Alex dated for a total of three months. They broke up two days after he told her that he was in love with her. She didn't know why, but hearing the phrase "I love you" coming from someone not in her family freaked her out, especially because she knew she wasn't in love with Alex. She wasn't even sure if she even liked him in a romantic way. The only reason she started dating him was to take her mind off Jason, and it had worked for a while but then he was all she could think about once more.

Then, came the moment most teenagers dread: high school. Jason, Kimberly, and their group of friends would be attending Angel Grove High School. By the start of freshman year, Kimberly had made up her mind about her feelings toward Jason. She was going to reveal her crush to him.

On the day she had gathered up enough courage to let him know, something rather incredible happened. That was the day she, Jason, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Billy Cranston became the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. This was the distraction that Kimberly had so desperately craved the previous year. Becoming a Power Ranger had taken her mind off of almost everything else, including Jason. Just like that, her feelings were once more pushed to the back of her mind.

With the arrival of Tommy Oliver, it was like her feelings for Jason had never even existed, Jason was back to just being her best friend. From the moment she saw Tommy, she knew she liked him. There was just something so mysterious about him. When she found out he was the evil Green Ranger, it devastated her. Then, when Tommy was turned to the side of good, Kimberly was ecstatic.

Kimberly and Tommy started dating a small while after he kissed her and asked her to a dance. This was the start of what Kimberly predicted would be a wonderful relationship. She was absolutely correct about this. Tommy treated her like a princess. At first, it was absolutely amazing for her, but as time wore on she felt her feelings for Tommy fading away. She didn't feel that same spark that she had gotten used to every time they kissed.

Even when she was surrounded by Tommy and their friends, she felt so alone. She knew it had to do with her best friend leaving for the Peace Conference in Switzerland. Her feelings for Jason were coming back and she had no idea what to do. Jason wasn't even on the same continent as she was, so she wrote him a letter and desperately waited for him to reply.

His response never came and she decided to dedicate all of her time to her other distraction: gymnastics. After all her hard work, the famous Coach Schmidt invited her to train for the Pan Global Games in Florida. Kimberly wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her home, but after encouragement from her friends, she gave up her powers to Katherine Hillard and went to follow her dreams.

As soon as she got to Florida, Kimberly knew she was out of her element. She had no friends and most of the girls she trained with were extremely competitive and rude to Kimberly. Most nights, Kimberly was by herself in her apartment resting. She hadn't made any friends and the girls and she trained with always treated her like she was inferior. She felt like giving up and returning back to Angel Grove, until she got a surprise visit from Jason.

Jason revealed that he got Kimberly's address from Aisha, Trini's replacement, and decided to visit her after he left the Peace Conference. Kimberly was happy to see a familiar face, especially since it belonged to Jason, and told him about all of her issues. Jason was able to give Kimberly the confidence she needed to continue training for the Pan Global Games. With the time she spent with Jason, she came to the conclusion that she was in love with him and no matter what distractions she had, her feelings for him would always come back.

After Jason left and returned to Angel Grove, Kimberly decided that it was time to let Tommy know that she no longer had feelings for him, but for Jason. She decided to write him a letter telling him all of this, but decided not to mention that Jason was the guy she now had feelings for since she hadn't event told Jason yet.

After sending the letter, Kimberly felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She turned her attention back to the Pan Global Games and decided once they were over she would go visit Jason and let him know about her feelings.

With her newly found motivation for her gymnastics, Kimberly found herself winning a gold medal at the Pan Global Games. The only way she could've been happier was if Jason was there with her. Two days after winning her medal, she received a phone call from Jason.

Jason called to congratulate her and tell her to come back to Angel Grove now that the Pan Global Games were over. Kimberly told him she had already planned to move back to Angel Grove and her flight was in one week from that day. They made plans for Jason to pick Kimberly up from the airport.

The night that Jason picked Kimberly up from the airport, they made plans to go scuba diving early the next morning. That was the start of a crazy adventure.

They were captured by a crazy space pirate named Divatox and offered up as sacrifices for her "fiancée", Maligore. The new Turbo Power Rangers ended up rescuing them.

After getting over all the craziness that happened over two days, Kimberly decided to get an apartment in Angel Grove and that's how she ended up in lying in her bed wide awake for the eighth night in a row.

She still hadn't let Jason know about her feelings and her heart would not let her rest until she did. That's when she decided to finally give in to her heart and even if he rejected her, she knew it was better than living with the fact that she never told him that she loved him.

Kimberly got out of her bed and went into her living room. She picked up her phone and with a shaky hand, dialed the number she knew from memory.

She held the phone up to her ear and all she could hear was the dial tone. It's too late at night, she thought, I should just hang**―**

"Hello?" came Jason's groggy voice through the phone.

"Hey Jason, umm, it's Kimberly. Oh crap. I'm sorry. I woke you up, didn't I?" Kimberly responded while she checked the clock, reading the numbers 12:13.

He chuckled and said, "Uh, yeah you did, but it's alright. Is everything okay?" Kimberly smiled at the concern she heard in his voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Do you think you could come over? Or maybe I could go over to your place? I kind of have something important that I need to tell you, and I want to do it face to face," Kimberly told him, crossing her fingers, hoping he would say yes.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll be over at your place in twenty minutes, alright?" Jason replied, sounding much more awake now.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll see you then," Kimberly replied before hanging up the phone.

Kimberly quickly put the phone down and picked up the small mess in her living room and bedroom. She then changed from her old pajamas and put on navy blue booty shorts and a hot pink tank top.

As soon as she was done changing, she heard a knock at the door. She tried to steady her breathing, so she could sound calm when she told Jason about her feelings.

She walked over to the door, opened it and there stood Jason, dressed in a black shirt and jean shorts. Kimberly stepped aside and motioned for Jason to come inside. Jason walked in and sat down on the couch. Kimberly joined him there after she closed the door.

"So, you want to tell me what this important news is that couldn't wait until morning?" Jason asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, of course I do," Kimberly started, "I'm just going to get straight to it: I'm in love with you, Jason. I've had feelings for you since like seventh grade, but for some crazy reason or another, I didn't tell you. When you visited me in Florida, I knew that I couldn't hold my feelings back any longer, so I decided as soon as the Pan Global Games were over I'd come back to Angel Grove and tell you. And that's how we ended up here."

Jason was sitting on the couch with a shocked expression on his face.

"Um, Jase, now would be the perfect time to say something," Kimberly said, growing more nervous with every passing second.

"Oh," was the only thing that came out of Jason's mouth. His reply only made Kimberly frown in confusion. She started to get off the couch when Jason suddenly grabbed her arm and made her sit back down.

"Wait," Jason said, "I definitely have more to say than just oh. This is definitely shocking, but in a good way. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to hear you telling me that you're in love with me, because I'm in love with you too. I've liked you since like ninth grade and I was going to tell you, but then Tommy showed up and it seemed like the two of you really connected, so I stepped back. But all of that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I want to be with you and you want to be with me right?"

"Of course I want to be with you," Kimberly replied with a huge grin.

Jason also had a grin on his face, but that slowly disappeared as he saw the look in Kimberly's eyes. Kimberly was looking at him with love and want. They slowly gravitated toward each other. After what seemed like forever, their lips met in what started as a slow kiss but soon was filled with passion and love.

After a while, they broke the kiss so that they could catch their breaths. They were still in an embrace on the couch when Kimberly spoke up, "Don't you want to finish this up in the bedroom?"

Jason's eyes widened a little and said, "Are you sure?"

Kimberly nodded and they both stood up from the couch. Kimberly took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers as she led him to her bedroom. As soon as they got into her bedroom, she closed the door behind them and turned to face Jason, who was surprisingly close to her.

He placed his hands on her waist and picked her up and then gently laid her down on her bed. She gazed lovingly up at him as he crawled towards her, lowering himself on top of her. He started his assault on her neck as her hands went underneath his shirt and ran up and down his torso, loving the feeling of all his muscles. He started to kiss her mouth again and slid his hands underneath her tank top, and reached her breasts. He found that she wasn't wearing a bra and began to knead her breasts, loving the response he got from them.

Kimberly broke the kiss and let out a deep, long moan that had been sitting in the back of her throat. She then pulled Jason's shirt from his body and Jason removed her tank top and booty shorts, leaving her in just pink panties.

She started to kiss down his chest, until she reached the top of his shorts. She unbuttoned them and pulled them down, revealing his black boxer shorts, his excitement showing. Jason pulled her back in for a short, sweet kiss. They soon broke the kiss and smiled nervously at each other, knowing what came next.

"Is this your first time, Kim?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Deep down, I knew that I always wanted you to be my first."

"Same here," he told her, "Having my first time with you will make everything that much more amazing." He removed his boxer shorts while she removed her panties and he gently lay on top of her and gently pushed himself into her as he kissed her mouth. He didn't move for a while so she could get used to his size. He only began to move after she told him she was fine.

"I'll go easy," he told her.

"Oh gosh. Don't," she groaned out.

The two made love for longer than they thought possible and when they were finished, Jason rolled off of Kimberly and the two lay together on their sides facing one another. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as he rubbed her back softly with one hand while stroking her hair with the other.

"I love you so much, Jase," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, Kimberly," he told her, "And I always will."

The two then fell asleep, under the sheets, happier than either had ever been.


End file.
